


Visita al Ministerio de Magia Londinense

by Saphira_Kailen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Londres, Magia, Mexico, Visita, ministerio de magia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Kailen/pseuds/Saphira_Kailen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una bruja mexicana viaja a Londres para apoyar al departamento de defensa del Ministerio de Magia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visita al Ministerio de Magia Londinense

**Author's Note:**

> El primer fic que subo aquí. No es de los mejores que he hecho pero fue el primero que encontré en mis documentos jaja  
> Originalmente fue escrito el 01 del 08 del 2014

Cuando recibí la noticia de que me enviarían a Londres no pude ocultar mi emoción; no todos los días una recibe la oportunidad de hacer lo que más te gusta en otro país, mucho menos de uno donde has escuchado tantas historias. Era un día tranquilo, estaba sentada en mi pequeño cubículo en ese edificio oculto en un cerro, esperando a que llegasen nuevas órdenes para ir tras alguien interesante pero solo llegaban noticias de las peleas entre los muggles. Estar en un país donde hubiera muchos pleitos muggle a veces podía ser muy fastidioso.

-Elena –me dijo un compañero mientras me quitaba un audífono.- Otra vez con ese aparato muggle…

-Deberías probarlo, escuchas música donde quieras cuando quieras –repliqué mientras bajaba mis pies del escritorio. Torció el gesto y me extendió una hoja, la cual leí con curiosidad. -¿Es en serio? ¿Yo? Pero si… -sonreí mientras me levantaba con rapidez.- ¡Genial! – lo miré con emoción.- Aunque tengo curiosidad de porqué yo, no soy la auror más hábil de aquí.

-Eso lo sabemos, en acción eres mala pero… necesitan un legeremante bueno y eres una buena opción, ellos nos ayudaron hace un año con ese extraño caso de hechizo aviar nos toca regresarles el favor.

Con mucha emoción acepté el trabajo. Londres… el país donde Lord Voldemort hizo de las suyas, donde estaba el famoso Harry Potter… y donde si tenía suerte podría ver un buen juego de Quidditch, lamentablemente los de México rara vez llegaban a posicionarse en un buen puesto. Al llegar a casa me despedí de mis padres, llené una pequeña maleta con cosas esenciales y partí en un avión (siempre que podía viajaba en ese medio, era interesante cómo los muggle hacían elevarse a esos monstruos de metal).

Me recibió en el aeropuerto un chico de mi edad, tenía un pequeño letrero con mi nombre y parecía asustado o incómodo. No pude evitar sonreír al ver su mala combinación de ropa, unos pantalones ajustados amarillos fosforescente, una playera floja de un equipo de futbol, una bufanda de color rojo con amarillo, botas para lluvia azules. Mi inglés no era el mejor pero esperaba que fuera el necesario para comunicarnos.

-Hola, soy Elena Vargas –dije con una sonrisa y él pareció relajarse. Extendió su mano y reí al notar sus guantes rojos.

-Soy Charles Belby –respondió ya más tranquilo y sonrió.- Me enviaron del ministerio para escoltarte.

-Gracias –respondí, me ayudó con mi maleta y caminó en silencio.- Eres sangre pura ¿cierto? –me miró con un poco de confusión.- No sabes vestir como muggle –traté de justificarme.- Destacas mucho –me sentí avergonzada, tal vez debí haberme callado.

-Lo soy –respondió de pronto.- No estoy acostumbrado a venir al mundo muggle… menos a donde hay tanta gente… Creí que te recogería en la entrada de la red flú.

-Lo siento, me gusta el viaje a lo muggle y estoy acostumbrada a convivir con ellos –me miró algo impresionado.- Verás… en mi país los muggles saben de la magia y nosotros no nos escondemos tanto…-noté su sorpresa.- Es algo cultural, hay gente que todavía va con… “chamanes”, personas que se supone que saben de magia y los curan así, que hacen pociones y demás… a veces realmente son brujas y magos y a veces son charlatanes. Por otro lado, los que no creen en la magia simplemente creen que somos raros –reí.- Es común compartir pequeñas pociones como remedios mágicos.

-Es… extraño –lo oí reír.- Pero interesante, entonces supongo te parecerá muy estricto este país –me encogí de hombros, entonces se detuvo y me extendió la mano.- Perdona mis malos modales, bienvenida a Londres –reí y estreché su mano. 

-Gracias –sonreí.

-Ahora, debo pedirte que tomes mi mano si no te molesta –lo miré un tanto confundida.- Nos apareceremos y… no sabes dónde está la entrada ¿me equivoco?

Reí ante mi propia torpeza y tomé su brazo, nos aparecimos. Estaba muy acostumbrada a hacerlo, pues en México el mundo mágico es diferente y desde los quince años teníamos permitido usar esa habilidad si la lográbamos dominar, era casi lo mismo que conseguir un permiso de conducir muggle. Aparecimos en una calle solitaria con una cabina telefónica que se veía desgastada, ahí entramos y él habló por teléfono, no podía comprender qué hacíamos ahí hasta que la magia funcionó.

-Órale…-dije una vez que estuvimos ya en el primer piso del ministerio, me miró sin comprender.- Son muy curiosos… nosotros no tomamos tantas precauciones.

-Me da curiosidad tu país, suenan muy informales.

-Solo diferentes, un poco –lo seguí hasta el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en el segundo piso. Me gustaba cómo se veía en general el Ministerio, era interesante y se sentía uno cómodo estando ahí; al menos yo estaba cómoda y curiosa.

Pasamos frente a varias pequeñas oficinas con cubículos, pensé en que todo estaba mejor organizado que en mi pequeño lugar de trabajo. Llegamos al área de aurores, donde me fueron presentados algunos de los que en ese momento no estaban trabajando. El jefe de departamento no estaba así que Charles procedió a explicarme el porqué estaba allí y cual sería mi trabajo. 

-En los últimos años ha habido algunos atentados en zonas públicas, algunos de ellos se han anunciado en la televisión muggle, se nos están yendo de las manos –contó, mostrándome recortes de periódicos tanto del mundo mágico como el no mágico, me pregunté si utilizarían el internet para complementar información.- Todo esto está ocurriendo a manos de un grupo… terrorista, como le dirían los muggles… de gente que está buscando la unión de la milicia muggle con la mágica…  
Sentí un escalofrío al imaginar el alcance de las armas potentes que tienen los muggles sumado al poder de la magia.- ¿Dominación mundial por la fuerza? 

-Algo así –murmuró.- El problema que tienen no han conseguido que algún muggle importante invierta en ellos, además de que tampoco tienen hechiceros que les sean de mucha utilidad y les estamos pisando los talones. Hace un año –me mostró la foto de un hombre de edad avanzada –perdimos a este compañero, su nombre era Lee Rigby, es de sangre mestiza y tras trabajar en la milicia británica muggle se nos unió como auror; él descubrió una de las bases y en cuanto nos comunicó la información fue asesinado por algunos miembros del equipo enemigo. Apenas logramos dar con ellos, fue una batalla intensa… pero logramos capturar a algunos con vida. Los hemos interrogado para saber quién es el líder pero tienen bien protegida la mente.

-Ahí es donde entro yo… ¿no es así? –pregunté, meditando la misión que se me presentaba.- Esto es más grande de lo que todos en mis tierras creímos… -noté que me miraba con duda en la mirada.- Lo haré, no te preocupes –sonreí un poco, ahora solo quería regresarme y no pensar en armas mágicas.

-Bien, acompáñame entonces –me indicó con un gesto de la mano que partiríamos, pero en ese momento entraron otros aurores y le informaron que habían encontrado a otros integrantes del grupo. Me miró y me encogí de hombros.- Necesitan mi ayuda… sé que te trajeron para hacer trabajo de…

-Hago trabajo de campo también en mi país… puedo ir –sonreí un poco nerviosa, nunca fue mi fuerte pero tenía curiosidad de cómo resolverían los problemas los aurores ingleses y fue como lo había sospechado… Eran muy curiosos cómo eran tan formales hasta en eso, estaban todos bien organizados y siempre tenían planes para cuando el plan original y el de reserva no habían funcionado, aunque era posible notar el toque personal en el trabajo de cada quien. Al final no fui de mucha ayuda pero había algo en Charles que hizo que me dieran ganas de ayudar a futuro si podía.

Fue así como ahora habían siete personas a quienes entrevistar, siete personas con quienes tendría que ayudar y que eran más fuertes de lo que había previsto, probablemente llevaban gran parte de su vida practicando la Oclumancia. Pero el hecho de que me fueran más difíciles más me emocionaba. Charles mi acompañó hasta una habitación en el callejón Diagon donde me quedaría el tiempo que fuese necesario. Todo era un mundo muy diferente, tal vez más disciplinado y serio que el mío pero me agradaba. Mi ahora compañero me llevó a conocer algunos de los lugares más comunes del callejón y a veces comíamos juntos tras trabajar, en general nos estábamos relacionando mucho.

Tardé alrededor de una semana en lograr derribar la barrera mental del primero de ellos y lo que descubrí fue tan interesante como aterrador… ¿podrían imaginar el poder que tendría una bomba atómica mezclada con el efecto de la maldición cruciatus? Yo no podía hasta que lo descubrí en su mente, era algo retorcido y que hasta de cierta forma parecía ilógico de pensar pero tenían las cosas tan bien planificadas que era complicado no darles la razón. 

Tuvimos más misiones de campo, pues conforme les robábamos información de la mente más herramientas teníamos para combatirlos, pronto era otra parte más del equipo y no solo la chica que había viajado de otro país para ayudarlos. Las misiones eran peligrosas pero aprendí a encajar en el equipo y en sus estrategias para lograr ser de utilidad. Conocía otros miembros del Departamento de aurores y en cierto momento llegué a conocer al jefe, me lo imaginaba más impresionante pero era una persona más, eso me agradó.

Una noche de lluvia torrencial y vientos fríos se capturó a uno de los líderes de la organización criminal que buscábamos. Fue algo intenso pues no solo era buen oclumante sino que también era buen legeremante y lo que se suponía debía ser otra lucha por leer su mente se convirtió también en proteger la mía.- Vaya, vaya, una sangre sucia y qué nombre tan corriente y extraño, Elena…-así fue como comenzó nuestra batalla, cada dato personal que me lograba arrebatar me ponía en una posición peligrosa. Fueron días de no dormir más de dos horas, de no tener más alimento que el del café y algún dulce que nos ofrecieran, Charles me apoyaba e intentaba conseguir conmigo la información, hasta que concluimos que sería imposible hacerlo por las buenas.

  
Por alguna razón en mi país nunca fueron ilegales las maldiciones imperdonables, sino simplemente fuertemente castigadas si eran utilizadas por alguien no autorizado, algo parecido a la posesión de armas muggle, y aun así rara vez las había utilizado yo. Ellos estaban dispuestos a usar métodos como el cruciatus para sacarle la información y es ahí donde comenzamos a comprender que todo tiene un lado oscuro; tal vez la conversación más tensa que tuvimos fue cuando comparamos métodos de tortura y fue cuando me di cuenta de que varias cosas que para mí eran normales para ellos eran brutales. Mezclamos ambos tormentos y tras dos días de alaridos, sangre y ver al sujeto retorciéndose de dolor por toda la habitación conseguimos lo que buscábamos: la ubicación del líder.

  
Fue cerca de unos muelles donde encontramos una bodega abandonada, ahí era donde se ocultaba, parecía nada más que el escondite de unos adolescentes muggle que jugaban a crear bombas caseras para aterrorizar a compañeros a quienes le tenían rencor pero fue en realidad uno de los lugares donde vi la batalla más imponente que había visto jamás. En las noticias muggle se reportaría como que había ocurrido una fuga masiva de gas y que eso había causado la explosión, ya que el fuego había alcanzado maquinaria para el mantenimiento de botes. Y sin embargo la verdad fue que conocimos algunos de los prototipos de su armamento; pistolas que lanzaban ampolletas con pociones tan poderosas como ácido que quemaban la piel al instante, granadas que explotaban con fuego de dragón, dardos con pociones que afectaban al cerebro causando una gran confusión y un gran dolor. Perdimos compañeros y ellos perdieron muchos también, fue hasta que recibimos ayuda de las brujas y magos golpeadores que logramos reducirlos y capturarlos.

  
Aunque ellos sufrieron mayores pérdidas que nosotros, gran parte fuimos a dar al hospital, en mi caso inconsciente. Cuando desperté supe que no había tenido mayor daño que unas costillas rotas y contusiones, “afortunadamente” un hechizo aturdidor potente me había atinado por accidente poniéndome fuera de combate. Pregunté por mi compañero, él no había corrido tanta suerte y estaba pasando por una recuperación lenta y algo dolorosa. Me quedé con él hasta que mejoró y un par de días después recibí la indicación de que debía volver a mi país, habían pasado ya casi ocho meses desde mi partida.

  
 Charles me acompañó al aeropuerto, ahora mejor vestido, al parecer había aprendido algunas cosas útiles del mundo muggle conmigo. –Nos vemos –me dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras me entregaba mi maleta.- Cuando quieras volver… de vacaciones… solo búscame, sabes donde trabajo.

  
Sonreí antes de pararme de puntillas, maldita altura mexicana, para besar su mejilla.- No me quiero despedir –dije mientras me daba la vuelta y caminaba. Miré las pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpear el cristal de las ventanas por las que se veían los aviones y me pregunté si realmente debería volver.- Extraño la comida… -dije para mí misma mientras caminaba por los corredores que me parecían vacíos aunque estaban llenos de gente.- Pero aquí son tan amables y listos… -seguí caminando.- Pero aquí no hay celebraciones como las de allá… ah… el pan de muerto, las enchiladas… -chequé mis papeles de abordaje.- Pero…-noté que un niño me miraba y me avergoncé, tonta costumbre de pensar en voz alta.- ¿Cada cuándo conoces un Charles Belby y trabajas en el mismo departamento que el famoso Harry Potter? –reí, en realidad no me importaba este último.

  
Caminé de vuelta, metiendo los boletos en mi bolsillo, andando con emoción hacia la entrada cuando él chocó conmigo, nos miramos sorprendidos y confundidos. Estuvimos en silencio un momento hasta que él dijo “El sistema de compra de boletos muggle es extraño”, sonrió y me mostró su boleto. No pude evitar reír, tomé su brazo y caminé hacia la zona de abordaje.

  
-Prepárate amigo, conocerás el desastre que es el sistema mexicano en todos sus sentidos y desearás regresarte pronto –le miré.- Cuando te canses de allá, nos regresaremos para acá- sonrió. Volamos de vuelta.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ¡Se aceptan comentarios y demás! :D


End file.
